Abstract Loss of mobility and cognitive ability are serious conditions that threaten the independence of older adults. Importantly, both of these conditions are mechanistically linked by impairment of frontal lobe brain function. Frontal lobe dysfunction has been implicated as a factor contributing to gait deficits in some individuals with Alzheimer's disease, frontotemporal dementia and vascular dementia. There is a critical gap in knowledge about what therapeutic strategies are effective for maintaining or reinstating function in this critical brain region in order to preserve physical and cognitive health in older adults. The goal of our research is to develop a novel therapeutic intervention to enhance both mobility and cognition via neuroplasticity of frontal/executive control circuits. We will engage neuroplasticity of frontal circuits in two ways. The first is through neurorehabilitation with ?complex walking tasks? (CWTs), such as obstacle crossing, obstacle avoidance and walking on non- uniform surfaces. CWTs are a potent behavioral approach for engaging prefrontal circuits. Furthermore, CWTs are crucial to successful ambulation in the home and community settings and therefore provide an ecologically valid therapeutic approach. The second approach that we will use to engage neuroplasticity of frontal circuits is anodal transcranial direct current stimulation (tDCS). Anodal tDCS is a safe, non-invasive neuromodulation technique. It has previously been shown to induce excitatory effects on brain tissue and, in single-session assessments, to improve performance during complex walking tasks. tDCS has also been shown to be an effective adjuvant for enhancing the effects of cognitive training. The objective of this study is to calculate effect size, establish variance of response and demonstrate feasibility of the experimental interventions in order to plan for a full scale clinical trial. Participants will include thirty older adults who demonstrate evidence of frontal/executive impairment. Participants will be randomized to one of three groups: 1) standard walking neurorehabilitation with sham tDCS (`standard/sham' group), 2) complex walking neurorehabilitation with sham tDCS (`complex/sham' group), or 3) complex walking neurorehabilitation with active anodal tDCS (`complex/active' group). Functional near infrared spectroscopy (fNIRS) will be used to explore intervention- induced changes in prefrontal cortical activity. Assessments will be conducted at baseline, post-treatment and 3-month follow up. We propose the following specific aims: Specific Aim 1: Determine preliminary efficacy for recovery of mobility and cognitive function. Specific Aim 2: Demonstrate feasibility/safety of tDCS as an adjuvant to rehabilitation. Specific Aim 3: Explore the relationship between prefrontal activity and behavioral outcomes The data collected here will provide the information needed to justify and plan a future full scale clinical trial to assess the relative efficacy and underlying mechanisms of each intervention approach.